SO
by grettama
Summary: Leopold Fitz is annoyed by Antoine Triplett's existence. He hates it how Triplett became so close with Jemma Simmons, and it feels like they keep something secret between them. Fitz is dying to know what secret they hide from him, but when he found out, he realized that he had misunderstood things.


Leopold Fitz benar-benar merasa kesal dengan keberadaan Antoine Triplett.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak ia muncul di pesawat, ia seakan membuat dirinya senyaman di _rumah_. Ia bukan anggota tim Phil Coulson, tapi ia merasa begitu. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia menggantikan posisi Grant Ward.

Ward memang Hydra, tapi Fitz benci perubahan.

Namun sebenarnya bukan itu alasan itu utama Fitz membenci Triplett.

Fitz melirik ke balik bahunya dengan sengit, memandang Jemma Simmons yang sedang tertawa bersamaTriplett sambil duduk berdua di atas kap mobil tepat di luar laboratorium mereka di pesawat. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai mereka bisa tampak seasyik itu.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu Triplett, Simmons jadi begitu dekat dengannya. Dan Fitz _tidak_ menyukai itu. ia sudah naksir Simmons sejak di akademi dan mereka sudah bersama-sama _selamanya_, lalu tiba-tiba datang Triplett, dan hubungan Fitz-Simmons hancur sudah.

Triplett menangkap Fitz yang sedang mengamati ia dan Simmons, kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah Fitz, membuat Fitz buru-buru membuang muka, dan menghela napas.

Ia memang tidak menyukai Triplett, tapi sikap Triplett tidak membuatnya mudah untuk dibenci. Ia begitu ramah dan meskipun Fitz sudah berulang kali menyatakan dengan sangat kentara kalau ia tidak menyukai Triplett, pria itu tetap saja bersikap baik padanya. Jelas saja itu membuat Fitz merasa seperti penjahat.

Mungkin memang salahnya karena ia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Simmons. Tapi ia tak berani mengambil resiko Simmons akan menjauhinya karena perasaannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk masalahnya itu, tapi ia tak juga mendapatkannya.

Fitz kembali menghela napas ketika ia menyadari Simmons tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Triplett?" tuntut Fitz cepat.

Simmons tidak langsung menjawab, berpura-pura sibuk dengan layar hologram di hadapannya. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya akhirnya. "Hanya obrolan sepele tentang, eh, fisika kuantum dan, er, kasus terakhir di Nigeria. Ya. Hanya itu."

Fitz menyipitkan matanya, memandang Simmons dengan tajam. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Simmons sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan untuk berbohong.

"Simmons," tuntut Fitz lagi, dengan nada yang lebih mengancam.

Simmons menghela napas, kemudian membalas tatapan Fitz. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Triplett untuk tidak memberitahumu apapun yang terjadi, Fitz. Jadi tolonglah aku."

Fitz terhenyak. "Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? _Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku_?"

Simmons menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tak enak dan bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi ini, kemudian ia menghela napas dan menarik Fitz mendekat.

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu, tapi jangan katakan pada Triplett kalau aku membocorkannya, mengerti?"

* * *

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Fitz mendapati Triplett tengah duduk sendirian di bar dengan sebuah buku dan segelas _scotch_ di hadapannya. Pria itu tampak serius menekuni bukunya, tapi Fitz tetap menghampirinya dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, dengan cengiran lebar.

Kehadiran Fitz membuat Triplett menoleh. Ia mengernyit memandang Fitz yang nyengir lebar, tapi kemudian tersenyum geli dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak menyukai Simmons," jawab Fitz enteng, masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Triplett mendengus geli sekaligus heran. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Kami berdua berteman cukup baik, Fitz. Apa maksudmu?"

Fitz mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Triplett, masih mempertahankan cengiran lebarnya. "Tapi kau tidak naksir dia."

Triplett mengerjap.

Fitz mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi sok paham dan memaklumi. "Aku selama ini selalu menganggapmu menyebalkan karena kau begitu dekat dengan Simmons seakan kau merebutnya dariku. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Kau mendekati Simmons karena kau sebenarnya menyukaiku tapi tidak berani bilang. Jadi kau mencoba mengorek informasi tentangku dari Simmons," Fitz menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Triplett membeku. "Kau… Simmons memberitahumu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Fitz justru melebarkan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Triplett. Sekarang aku sudah tahu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujarnya, kemudian kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Triplett, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya.

"Fitz…," ucap Triplett, _shock_, memegangi pipinya di tempat di mana Fitz baru saja mendaratkan ciuman di sana. "Apa kau paham apa yang baru saja kau jelaskan padaku?"

Fitz mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau menyukaiku. Kau ingin mencoba berteman denganku tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jadi kau mendekati Simmons untuk mencari tahu."

Triplett kembali mengerjap, menatap pria beraksen Inggris di hadapannya itu dengan takjub, kemudian memegangi kedua lengan Fitz dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau salah paham di sini, Fitz," ujarnya.

Fitz balas memandangnya, bingung.

"Kau mungkin berhasil membuat Simmons membocorkan rahasia kami padamu, tapi kau benar-benar salah memahaminya. Aku _menyukaimu_, Fitz."

Fitz mendengus geli. "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Sekarang setelah aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai Simmons, aku juga jadi lebih menyukaimu—"

Triplett menggeleng untuk menghentikan ocehan Fitz, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus menjelaskan dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa Fitz sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya, Triplett membiarkan kenekatannya mengambil alih. Ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka begitu saja dengan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Fitz.

Triplett bisa merasakan tubuh Fitz menegang, dan setelah beberapa saat, ia menjauhkan dirinya, menatap iris Fitz lekat-lekat. "_Aku menyukaimu_," ulangnya. "Dan aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Simmons jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dengan harapan kau bisa melupakan gadis itu dan aku bisa mulai mendekatimu setelahnya, tapi kau salah memahami seluruh situasinya."

Fitz mengerjap dan ternganga.

Menyadari bahwa ia sudah kelewatan, Triplett melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Fitz. "_Well_, sekarang kau sudah tahu."

"Aku…," Fitz mencoba bicara, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar setelahnya.

Triplett menghela napas. Ia menutup bukunya dan bangkit berdiri, "Maaf, tidak seharusnya kau tahu dengan cara seperti ini," ujarnya, hendak melangkah pergi.

Tapi Fitz mencegahnya dengan mengatakan, "Tunggu," dan membuat Triplett kembali memandangnya.

Fitz balas menatap Triplett. "Er, mungkin kita bisa mulai dari berteman dulu?" tanyanya, kembali mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Triplett membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk.

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

_Beberapa bulan kemudian._

Skye memainkan botol airnya dan memandang Fitz serta Triplett yang sedang duduk di sofa, bermain Mario Kart dengan begitu seru. Ia mengernyit.

Tepat saat itulah Simmons memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Skye memandang Simmons yang asyik dengan StarkPad-nya, kemudian kembali ke Fitz dan Triplett, kemudian ke Simmons lagi, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau akhir-akhir ini Fitz lebih sering bersama Triplett daripada denganmu?"

Simmons mendongak dari StarkPad-nya, membalas tatapan Skye, kemudian memandang Fitz dan Triplett. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya saat ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke Skye.

"_Well_, tentu saja begitu karena Triplett sekarang adalah S.O. Fitz," jawabnya, masih tersenyum lebar dan kembali menunduk ke StarkPad-nya.

Kedua alis Skye bertaut. "Triplett S.O. Fitz? Kupikir kalian berdua sudah punya S.O. sendiri dan kurasa satu agen tidak boleh punya dua S.O.?"

Simmons mendengus geli. "S.O. yang kumaksud di sini bukan singkatan internal SHIELD, Skye. Bukan _supervising officer_. Tapi singkatan umumnya."

Skye memandang senyum geli Simmons kemudian pemahaman menyapu otaknya. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun hidup di dunia maya, singkatan S.O. sama sekali tidak asing baginya. "_Well_, kalau begitu kurasa kita punya sesuatu untuk dirayakan."

* * *

What S.O. means beside supervising officer?  
Significant Other ;)

(Originally posted at Ao3. July 2, 2014)


End file.
